Capitulo 25 (DBA)
Hataraku Saibou: Cell al Trabajo es el capitulo 25 de Dragon Ball Adventure y el 34 en general. Opening Resumen del Capitulo Anterior No hay resumen del capitulo anterior... HOY PRESENTAMOS: HATARAKU SAIBOU: CELL AL TRABAJO Trama La Androide 18 se sigue probando ropa... Androide 18: No se, como que las pintas vaqueras no vienen del todo. Vaquero: ¡De que habla señorita! ¡Es lo mas elegante del viejo rancho! ¡Yipiyou yipiyou! Androide 18: Solo faltaría que hiciera Cosplay de Woody. Vaquero: ¡No exagere damisela! ¡Como decimos en el viejo oeste...! Androide 18: Y es por esa razón que me largo. Buena suerte vaquero. Vaquero: ¡Óigame no se me vaya tiene que pagarme 100 escupitajos! Androide 18: ¡Que asco wey! ¡Enserio! 100 PUTOS Escupitajos. Vaquero estereotipado me tenias que salir, destruyela hermano. Androide 17: Como gustes. 17 destruye la tienda matando al vaquero también... Androide 16: Pregunta. ¿Porque no destruyeron el sitio ese de las maquinitas? Androide 17: Porque estamos conformes con haber matado a ese calvo tramposo con cara de Sigma. Androide 16: ... Androide 16: ...okay... Mientras tanto con Gohan y Trunks... Gohan: Creo que estamos cada vez cerca. Trunks: Así veo, sabes, estar contigo me hace recordar lo que PUDE haber tenido contigo en mi linea de tiempo. Gohan: ¿PUDE? ¿A que te refieres con eso? Trunks: Veras, cuando era un debilucho bueno para nada, tu eras el mas fuerte del mundo, me aceptaste como aprendiz y me entrenaste, un día fatal los Androides te tomaron como rehén en un parque de diversiones, Numero 18 me dijo que si daba un paso mas, te mataría, encontré una moneda a un paso de distancia y... Gohan: No me digas, creo que se que viene después, diste un paso para recoger la moneda y 18 me mato en tu linea de tiempo, ¿verdad? Trunks: (Acierta avergonzado y decepcionado de si mismo) Gohan: Vales para puro mamársela al cartero en un puticlub, Trunks. Trunks: ¡Oh mira! ¡Ya llegamos! Esa si que se parece a mi nave. Pero parece estar aquí por años. Gohan: Esto ya me suena a misterio de Scooby Doo. Bulma llega al lugar... Bulma: ¡Gohan! ¡Trunks! Trunks: ¡Hey mama! Bulma: ¿Así que esta es tu nave? Trunks: Se parece pero no es la mía, mira, aquí la tengo. Trunks arroja la capsula que contiene su nave... Trunks: ESTA es mi nave, la que uso para viajar en el tiempo. Si se dan cuenta, tiene la palabra "HOPE" que significa esperanza en ingles, a menos que esta tenga lo mismo entonces...oh...ya veo, tal parece que hay un clon maligno de mi asechando esta época. Bulma: ¿Y porque HOPE? Trunks: Porque tu me llamaste nuestra ultima esperanza. Bulma: Tiene sentido. Gohan: Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes ha notado el hoyo que hay en la parte superior de esa nave? Bulma: Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, se ve muy sospechoso. Trunks: Voy a inspeccionar. Trunks abre la compuerta y encuentra un huevo abierto... Gohan: Sabes, pudiste haber entrado por el mismo agujero. Digo, tenia el hueco suficiente como para no golpearte la cabeza. Bulma: Sea lo que sea que haya hecho ese hueco creo que debió de haber salido de ese huevo. Trunks: Y creo que la respuesta esta a nuestros ojos... Bulma: ¡QUE-QUE ES ESO! Trunks: ¡Esa criatura es horrible! Gohan: Esperen, noto que tiene algo en su espalda. Bulma: Así es. Parece que ese adefesio es un capullo. Trunks: Y lo que sea que haya salido de ahí debe de haber escapado. Mientras tanto en una ciudad... Piccolo: Pero que paso aquí. ???: Yo te puedo responder... ???: ...hermano. Piccolo: ¿Quien eres tu? ???: Ojojojo, te responderé a tu pregunta con otra pregunta: ¡¿QUIERES VER COMO SUCCIONO A ESTE HOMBRE?! El bicho saca su aguijón y se lo entierra en la espalda al hombre... Nail: (¡Oh dios creo que voy a vomitar!) Piccolo: (¡NO PUEDES VOMITAR! ¡SOLAMENTE ERES MI SUBCONSCIENTE!) Nail vomita... Kami Sama: ¡¡¡OH POR DIOS ESTA EN TODAS PARTES!!! Mientras tanto en Kame House, Goku aparentemente no se encuentra durmiendo de lo mejor, todo el ambiente parece oscuro y siniestro, los Androides arrasan y la luz se apaga, alguien golpea a la puerta... Goku: (Despertando) ¿Q-Que? ¡¿Quien toca?! Androide 17: (FDP) Somos los testigos de Jehova y venimos a darle galletitas. Androide 18: (FDP) Si. ¡Muchas! ¡MUCHAS galletitas! Y solo para usted. Androide 16: (FDP) Pero creí que íbamos a matar a Son Go- Aun fuera de pantalla, 18 golpea a 16 en el brazo... Androide 18: (FDP) ¡Cállate, arruinaras el plan! ¡Sabes que! ¡Quédate aquí, 17 y yo nos encargaremos del Kokun Super! Goku: ¡¿Galletitas?! ¡Y TODAS PARA MI! ¡PASEN! La puerta es derrumbada de una patada... Androide 18: Ola. Goku: ¿Y mis galletitas? Androide 17: No hay. Todo esto fue un engaño para que nos dejaras entrar y matarte. Goku se levanta de la cama... Goku: ¡Son unos malditos miserables! Androide 17: Sip. O de lo contrario no tendría caso jugar con tu descerebrada cabeza. Milk aparece para interferir... Milk: ¡Ya dejen a mi esposo! Androide 18: Silencio perra, esto es entre Goku y nosotros. Milk cae muerta al suelo... Goku: ¡Milk! ¡No! Goku: Las galletas y leche ya no son lo mismo si solo están las galletas viendo a su leche derramada en el piso...¡¡¡MALDITOS. ESTO NO SE LOS PERDONARE!!! Goku ataca a los androides en vano... Androide 18: No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con tu esposa en el mas allá. La Androide 18 derrota a Goku, acto seguido saca una botella de veneno de su chaleco y se la acerca a Goku extendiendo su brazo... Androide 18: Ahora. Quédate quieto y bebe tu botella de veneno. Goku: ¡No quiero! Androide 18: Hazlo. ¡Bebe tu vene...! En la realidad... Milk: ¡...cina Goku! ¡Te hará bien para la salud! Krillin: No queda de otra. Krillin le pisa los testículos a Goku, este grita y bebe el remedio que Trunks le dio... Milk: Muchas gracias Krillin. Krillin: No hay de que. Mira. Goku esta durmiendo tranquilo ahora. Milk: ¿Me pregunto con que estará soñando que esta tan feliz? En el sueño de Goku... Anunciador: ¡Y aquí va Son Goku! ¡El mejor futbolista de la historia! Quien esta a punto de rematar el gol que le dará la victoria a Japón en el mundial de fútbol. ¡Y GOOOOOLLLL! ¡Japón es el nuevo campeón mundial! ¡Venciendo a Alemania 7-0 Japón gana la copa del mundial! Todos: ¡SON GOKU! ¡SON GOKU! ¡SON GOKU! El ambiente se torna blanco... Milk: ¡Goku! ¡Goku estas bien! Goku: ¿Milk? ¡Milk! ¡Ya no estoy enfermo del corazón! Milk: ¡GOKU! ¡QUE ALIVIO! Creo que fue innecesario amputarte las piernas. Goku: ¿Que qua? Goku: (FDP) ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!! Mientras tanto con Piccolo... Piccolo: ¡¿Que pinches putos cojones es lo que quieres de esta gente?! ???: Mi primer objetivo, es absorber la energía vital de cada ser humano de este planeta para luego absorber a los Androides 17 y 18 para alcanzar mi forma perfecta. Ahora que sabes mis intenciones, voy a matarte, ¡¡¡HRRRAAAAAAAHHH!!! Piccolo y el bicho comienzan a pelear... Piccolo: No creas que sacaras ventaja de mi tan fácil, porque ahora soy un Super Namekiano. ???: ¿El Super Namekiano? ¿El legendario guerrero de la profecía? Que interesante, pero aun así no seras rival para mi, mas cuando alcance mi forma perfecta. Piccolo da un aterrizaje épico... Piccolo: Parlotea todo lo que quieras, veras mi verdadero poder en acción. Las rocas se empiezan a elevar... ???: Las rocas se están elevando, señal de que la cosa se esta poniendo seria por aquí. Piccolo: No niego que seas fuerte pero lamentablemente tu reinado del terror acaba aquí. Cell: Jejeje. No suelo introducirme a pelmazos como tu pero por ahora haré una excepción: Me llamo Cell. Y al igual que tu, puedo transformarme, observa...¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!! Cell cambia de color... Cell: ¡Cell Imperfecto Azul! Piccolo lo derrota fácilmente... Cell: Creo que te he subestimado, pero aun no eres rival para mi, observa...¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!! Cell cambia de color nuevamente... Cell: ¡Cell Imperfecto Blanco! Piccolo lo derrota fácilmente otra vez, Cell regresa a su forma base... Cell: Bien. Basta de transformaciones poco innovadoras que solo Dragon Ball Super te puede dar hasta el cansancio, hora de mostrarte algo. ¡MAKANKOSAPPO! Piccolo: ¡Mierda! Piccolo desvía el ataque... Piccolo: ¡Muy bien bicho feo, dime como supiste hacer mi técnica! Cell: Y no solo esa. Ka, me, ha, me...¡HAAAAAAAA! Mientras tanto con Trunks... Trunks: (¡No puede ser! ¡Primero una copia barata de mi nave y ahora un monstruo suelto! Tal parece que salvar el pasado se esta poniendo mas difícil de lo que yo esperaba.) Krillin: Hola Trunks. Trunks: ¡Krillin! ¿No se suponía que estabas cuidando al señor Goku? Krillin: Esta bien, aparentemente se debe de haber recuperado luego de la ultima medicina. Trunks: ¿Enserio? Entonces aparentemente salvamos el futuro. Krillin: Una pregunta breve: Si Goku ya esta sano de su enfermedad cardíaca y el futuro esta aparentemente bajo control, ¿eso quiere decir que vas a dejar de existir? Trunks: La verdad de todo esto es que solamente cree una linea temporal alterna, mi linea de tiempo es ahora una linea alterna, la tuya ya no sufrirá el mismo destino que la mía. Trunks se empieza a desvanecer... Trunks: (Mientras se desvanece como un fantasma) Sino de que serviría parodiar la saga de Cell. Trunks desaparece... Krillin: Mierda. De vuelta a la pelea... Piccolo: ¡Ese monstruo esta lleno de sorpresas! Cell: Sorprais Madafaka. Cell absorbe la energía vital del brazo de Piccolo... Piccolo: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Piccolo le da un cabezazo a Cell... Cell: ¡Ah! ¡Malparido hijo de puta! Piccolo y Cell aterrizan... Cell: Ay mírate, te ves tan gracioso con ese brazo de aguelito Namekiano. Tal vez debería llamarte "Tata Piccolo". Y porque me caíste bien te contare de donde vengo. De seguro debes de estar familiarizado con mi padre el Dr.Gero, yo soy un androide hecho 100% de biología artificial, a diferencia de los Androides 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 y 19. Durante largos años he ido adquiriendo las habilidades de todos, incluidas las de Freezer, King Cold, Cooler, entre otros. Yo no soy de esta época pero vine aquí porque 17 y 18 fueron asesinados en mi linea de tiempo y aquí puedo hacerme perfecto. Y la parte mas divertida de esto... Cell: ...es que mate al Trunks del futuro salvado y robe su nave para llegar aquí. Podrías llamarme el "Cell de la 3ra cronología", el de la época de su amigo es de la 2da cronología y el de este tiempo es el de la 1ra. Piccolo: ¡Ya fue suficiente de tanto parloteo! Cell: Ohh mierda. Krillin y Trunks aparecen... Cell: ¡Mas mierda! ¡No me queda de otra mas que escapar! Cell se empieza a elevar... Cell: ¡Me voy pero no sin antes dejarles un pequeño regalito! ¡TAIOKEN! Piccolo, Krillin y Trunks: ¡¡¡AAAHHHHH MIS OJOS!!! Cell: ¡Chao conchetumadre! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! Piccolo: ¡Ese maldito! Krillin: Déjalo, lo atraparemos tarde o temprano, por cierto, ¿como fue que regresaste si habías desaparecido, Trunks? Trunks: Es una parodia, nada tiene sentido, así que no preguntes ni le busques lógica a esta mierda de parodia. Ending Adelanto del Próximo Capitulo Cell no parece ceder en lo absoluto, ¡dense prisa e impidan que Cell alcance su forma perfecta! En el próximo Dragon Ball Adventure: Operación: Necrosis. Personajes *Androide 18 *Androide 17 *Androide 16 *Gohan *Trunks del Futuro *Bulma *Piccolo *Cell (Debut) *Nail *Kami Sama *Goku *Milk/Chichi *Krillin Hechos Importantes *Se cambia el Opening Chala Head Chala por Mission! Ken・Kou・Dai・Ichi. *Debut de Cell en la Tierra-24257. *Goku se sana de su enfermedad del corazón pero es amputado de ambas piernas por Milk. *Se cambia el Ending Sal de Ahi Magnifico poder por CheerS. Transformaciones *Super Sayajin Azul (Cell) *Ultra Instinto (Cell) Canciones *Mission! Ken・Kou・Dai・Ichi *Tema de Pueblo Lavanda - Pokemon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo *CheerS Muerte de Yamcha N/A Carteles de Bob Esponja N/A Referencias *Dragon Ball Z Abridged *Los Super Campeones *Bizarre Adventure of Hakumen and his friends Curiosidades *El titulo del capitulo hace referencia al Anime Cells at Work. *Goku hace referencia a como se conocieron el y Milk en el primer capitulo cuando menciona las "galletas y leche". Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Dragon Ball Adventure Categoría:Episodios de la Saga de Cell (DBA)